La tercera no, la segunda es la vencida!
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: no se k poner XD ademas d k el titulo es pesimo, pues esto es la continuacion de 'te quiero, pero matar' con mas cosas raras de todo un poco..hasta shota XD jeje DarkxKrad, SatoshixDaisuke, listo el siguiente cap!, si, ya se k m tarde mucho u.u! perdon
1. Chapter 1

"**La tercera no... La segunda es la vencida!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **3...2...1...tin este fic da comienzo!!!

**A:** hasta k c m hizo ver la continuación d este fic T.T

**Y:** weno como sabrán tuve...problemas técnicos con este fic u.u! hasta parece k alguien lo hacia apropósito no manchen o.0 pero weno...d llevar 3 Cáp. baje a cero x.x y luego intente pues reponerlo pero no m gustaba como quedaba y lo repetí 3 veces!!...eso m puso depre con este fic...demo ya es hora d superarlo!! Wajajaja, y weno solo por si no lo sabían, este fic es la continuación de otro d mis fics titulado 'te quiero, pero matar!' si no lo leyeron, no creo k sea tan indispensable k lo lean o.0 aun k si se entendería mejor k pasa aki n.n! jeje

**J:** suéltame!!!! Auxilio!!!

**Takeshi:** Jack-kun n/n (abrazándolo con fuerza) t quiero

**A:** ay Jaky déjate querer ¬¬

**J:** k!? si m quiere violar!! T.T

**Y:** ejm...ese es Takeshi-kun...el acosador...digo, admirador de Jaky juju ...ya lo alcanzo y por mas k Jaky c escondió fue localizado ¬¬ jeje saluda Takeshi

**T:** Hi n.n, les importa si m llevo a Jack-kun un ratito?

**A:** k? a lo oscurito?...no claro k no importa ¬¬ jeje tu llévatelo

**T:** gracias n.n...vamos Jack-kun déjame demostrarte lo mucho k t quiero

**J:** no!!!! mama!!!...no dejen k m lleve!! (c aferra a la pared)

**Y:** se hombre Jack u.u...weno volviendo a esto, dicen k las segundas partes nunca son buenas, y hay unas películas k dan merito a la frase cof cof, no se si esto sea mejor o peor k su progenitora n.n! pero lo hago con mucho cariño pa todos ustedes n.n, así k..ya saben, D.N.Angel no m pertenece pero cuando domine el mundo y lo llene d yaoi lo haré mió y meteré cosas en extremo yaoi y no dudare en hacer a Dark y Krad pareja wajajaja XD

**A:** este fic es de contenido yaoi ósea chico-chico como aki mis ojos n.n nee Jaky

**J:** esto es tu culpa!! (intenta escaparse d un beso) k m dejes en paz acosador!!!

**Y:** también podría decirse k hay shota XD ,relación adulto-niño o niño-niño pero es lo 1º XD ...este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga en el mundo **Saory-chan **espero k el fic sea d tu agrado n.n!...weno aki los padres d Dark y Krad tendrán mas participación juju aun no decido si habrá lemon entre ellos o.0 pero pueden estar seguros k entre Dark y Krad si va a haber wajaja n.n (o mas bien intento de lemon, siento k no m salen bien los lemons x.x) aki les va el intro n.-

------------------------------------------------------

**Intro: Un nuevo comienzo**

La vida siempre sigue sin importar nada y aun que muchas veces preferimos quedarnos con el 'y vivieron felices por siempre' nos preguntamos, pero que pasara con ellos ahora?, quiero ver mas! Y muchas veces no hay respuesta y lo dejamos a nuestras pervertidas mentes..ejm quiero decir imaginativas mentes n.n! pero hoy esta loca yaoista ha decidido seguir espiando a dos de sus chicos favoritos y ver que fue de ellos, lo que nos lleva al por que de esta historia donde parece que el universo sigue en contra de Dark XD...

Era de mañana y el sol apenas estaba saliendo, los primeros rayos dieron a una ventana, fueron avanzando lentamente hasta posarse en la cara de un chico rubio que dormía apaciblemente, sus ojos comenzaron a reaccionar mas no los abrió, en vez de eso prefirió darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero no señor, tenia un muy buen despertador, por que en ese momento sintió un golpe en la cara, que le dejo su ojo morado, se paro con brusquedad al sentir el golpe, su 'despertador' había logrado que se levantase, y ese despertador era ni nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro buen Dark que dormido se movió y su mano fue a dar a la cara del lindo ángel blanco, Krad puso su mano en donde Dark le había golpeado –"por que siempre se mueve dormido"- se sobo, en eso contemplo al chico de cabellos violetas, estaba ahí durmiendo tan tranquilamente, eso si, roncando y además con cara de 'soy bueno' cuando no lo es ¬¬ je, Krad sonrió algo divertido- esta es...la persona que mas amo, je, que cursi soy- quito uno de los mechones que cubría el rostro de Dark, el rubio suspiro levemente alzando su mano para que tomara 'vuelo' y en eso...le dio un tremendo golpazo a Dark en la cabeza, este no es de piedra ,bueno a veces parece que su cabeza si XD, pero bueno se levanto de golpe...

-kkyyaa...eso me dolió T.T...-

-buenos días ñ.n- dijo Krad con una vena saltada en la frente

-oye a ti que te pasa! Por que me pegas!...y por que tienes el ojo morado o.o?-

-que me pasa!? Me golpeaste en mi ojito idiota!-

-yo? no es cierto no lo hice!-

-claro que si! y me dolió!- le dio con su almohada

-mentiroso ¬¬- se estaba sobando la cabeza- yo no te pegue...como no tienes que reclamar inventas cosas u.u-

-me llamas mentiroso? ñ.n-

-si te queda el saco ¬¬-

-se acabo!! quítate de mi cama!- lo empujo haciendo que Dark cayera de la cama

-ay mi trasero T.T...hoy estas mas loco de lo normal- pero aun que usted no lo crea, no lo dijo molesto ni nada, mas bien...divertido

-si...no tienes idea de cuanto ñ.n pequeño idiota...- bajo de la cama y se agacho a donde estaba Dark

-que malo eres T.T...por que me tratas así?- las lagrimas de cocodrilo no se hicieron esperar

-por que...-se acerco a su rostro y lo beso- por que te lo merecías-

-mmm si tú lo dices- dijo complacido y acerco a Krad hacia él y se besaron de nuevo, el que termino el beso fue el rubio

-se hace tarde...mejor bajemos a desayunar- sugirió, Dark solo soltó un gemido de disconformidad y los dos se pusieron de pie

Bueno...parece ser que hay cosas que no cambian del todo cof cof pero unas si cambiaron...o solo soy yo? XD

Pero mientras esto pasaba, Satoshi hacia el desayuno (A: k escena, no m lo imagino cocinando XD no se por k) cuando tocaron el timbre, fue a abrir y noto que era su pareja, el lindo pelirrojo n.- quien mas, por supuesto que Daisuke! Cuantos pelirrojos hay en este fic jeje ...

-Dai- dijo Satoshi feliz de ver a su amante

-muy buenos días n.n- dijo dándole un abrazo para posteriormente darle un beso de 'buenos días' al peliazul, uno tierno pero fue aumentando de nivel hasta involucrar a sus lenguas y estaban muy entretenidos cuando escucharon un...

_-oye a ti que te pasa! Por que me pegas!...y por que tienes el ojo morado o.o?-_

_-que me pasa!? Me golpeaste en mi ojito idiota!-_

_-yo? no es cierto no lo hice!-_

-vaya...que esos dos nunca cambian?- dijo Daisuke mirando hacia el techo

-no...parece ser que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo soltando del abrazo a Dai y volviendo a la cocina

Daisuke cerro la puerta y siguió al peliazul- así que se quedo a dormir aquí de nuevo...y ha habido algún...avance?- pregunto el pelirrojo con interés

-pues...- tomo un par de platos dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor, Daisuke lo ayudo con otros dos platos y lo siguió, que es su sombra o que?

-pues que de que?...dime...han pasado ya al... siguiente nivel?...y los grabaste? O.O ... sabes...comienzo a sentir que esto es medio ilegal, no quiero que te arresten mejor te detengo-

Recordemos chicos y chicas que a Dai y a Satoshi les dio por grabar a estos dos angelitos y vender los videos XD además de algunas fotos n.- pero eran de cosas medio leves como besos sin pasar a algo hard

-no yo no lo veo así ¬¬- dijo dejando los platos en la mesa del comedor- lo veo como un negocio...con sus bajas y sus altas ñ.n-

-pero si vendes un video XXX de ellos...ya seria muuuy ilegal ¬¬- y? jeje ¬¬

-bueno n.n ese no lo vendería, lo conservaría para mostrárselo a mi querido hermano y reír y reír- lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que hasta daba miedo- y además, aun que ese tipo se ha quedado a dormir...solo han jugado videojuegos u.u-

Dai cayo al piso- jugado video juegos! O.0 solo eso!!- ahora ven el problema, por que creen que hago una continuación del fic es para que por fin lo HAGAN! Y como es debido wajaja XD

-si ¬¬...por eso aun no me pueden perseguir por vender videos XXX-

-x.x...y que juegos juegan esos dos...- dijo Dai sin poder creer que Dark no se le hubiera echado encima aun a Krad, pero por que seria? que los detendría? Seria acaso esta escritora perversa que le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y a los lectores? XD claro que si pero hay mas razones wajaja

-jugamos a 'zombis mutantes del espacio 4'! n.n- dijo Dark que venia entrando al comedor seguido de Krad- oh comida! n.n- grito emocionado y se sentó a devorar el desayuno

-si muy buenos días Dai ¬¬ oh buenos días a ti también- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo

-fuebyos fiyas- dijo con la boca llena n.n!

-ya te dije mil veces que no hables con la boca llena- reclamo su pareja y se sentó junto a él, acto seguido Daisuke y Satoshi también se sentaron a desayunar

-Satoshi...no me digas que todas las noches han estado despiertos...jugando ese juego?- le dijo en susurro

-sip u.u...por eso ya te dije que aun no pueden culparme de vender videos XXX-

-dijeron algo?- aquello lo pronunciaron al unísono Dark y Krad viéndolos

-no nada n.n! sigamos con el desayuno para ir a la escuela- sugirió el pelirrojo

-mas les vale que no hayan dicho nada malo- dijo Krad quitándole un pedazo de tocino a Dark

-oye ese es mi tocino! T.T-

-mas bien ERA tu tocino- y se lo comió de un bocado

-O.O...bbbuuuaaa mi tocino!!! T.T-

-no te quejes! Es por tu bien, estoy cuidando tu salud u.u-

-mentira! T.T bbbuuuaaa mi tocino! Y a que te refieres con que cuidas mi salud ¬¬-

-pues es que estas engordando un poquito ¬¬ je- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-O.O...crees que estoy gordo x.x...me bajas mi autoestima T.T- aura depresiva

-ya hombre u.u...luego te lo compensare- oh Krad creo que debiste meditar aquellas palabras antes de decirlas

-deberás!? n.n...espero que sea una buena paga- dijo con un tono que...ya se podrán imaginar jeje y Dai y Satoshi solo veían con una gota en la cabeza

-soy yo o cada día son mas raros O.O-

-no, no eres el único u.u, es mas hago una tabla del porcentaje de locura y demencia de ambos...creció un 10 por ciento esta semana- de la nada saco una tabla y se la enseño a Daisuke

El desayuno seguía su curso, así era casi diario, normalmente Dark iba a la casa de Krad por las tardes y a veces se quedaba a dormir...sin pasar de besos y unas cuantas caricias mis queridos pervertidos je pero hay mas de una razón poderosa para aquello que luego se darán cuenta ¬¬... Daisuke siempre iba en la mañana para desayunar con su querido Satoshi n.n, si Dark no se quedaba a dormir lo acompañaba, luego de ahí los 4 se iban juntos a la escuela...ah lo había olvidado, sus vacaciones terminaron por lo que debían volver a la escuela no jeje, weno Dark seguía medio dolido por su tocino (Y: si como no) aun que ahora tenia una expresión muuuy feliz, por que será? Pues espera su gratificación ¬¬ je, alguien mas apareció ahí, el mismísimo diablo ejm...digo el padre de los Hiwatari x.x ...

-buen día padre- dijo Satoshi- tu café esta en la barra- siguió desayunando como si nada

-si u.u...gracias- dijo sin mucho animo

-buenos días señor H. n.n- lo dice por el 'Hiwatari' XD, Dark lo dijo muy feliz pero como respuesta recibió la mirada mas fría y aterradora de parte del mayor de los Hiwatari, que si no fuera imposible, Dark juraría que alrededor de él había un aura negra y escalofriante, el pelimorado se asusto tanto que se escondió atrás de su novio n.n!

-tú aquí de nuevo ¬¬...- dijo en un tono amenazador- que no tienes casa?- si...eso fue sarcasmo

-bu...buenos días señor Hiwatari n.n!- dijo Daisuke intentando desviar la atención hacia él

-...buen día...ya me voy- dijo llevándose el café pero antes de salir volteo a ver de nuevo a Dark con la misma cara que le puso antes

-ajaja n.n! "quiero a mi osito de peluche! T.T"-

-...tu irresponsable padre sabe que estas aquí?- se acomodo los lentes justo como lo haría su segundo hijo

-bueno...él ya sabe que me quedo aquí a veces n.n!...además si no me aparezco en 2 días él me da por muerto jaja- dijo como broma intentado calmar el ambiente entre él y su 'suegro' pero no pareció funcionarle

-¬¬...como sea...solo no rompas nada y no intentes nada extraño...me oíste!!- dejo salir de la nada y parecía que había llamas a su alrededor

-O.O...si señor...-

-¬¬ mas te vale...adiós- y se fue

-ah que miedo T.T...tu padre me odia verdad!- dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo abrazando a Krad y este dándole palmadas para consolarlo

-no creo...solo lo desesperas estando aquí casi diario ¬¬, además actúa así desde es día- dijo el peliazul acomodándose los lentes, jo ya ven como si es su padre

-oh si, ese día- dijeron los tres chicos restantes

Flash back----------------

Era una tarde muy tranquila, Satoshi estaba en el estudio leyendo algo, mientras Dark y Krad pues...pasaban el rato...

-es...espera...mi hermano esta en la casa, que tal si nos oye- dijo el rubio tratando de quitarse de encima a cierto pelimorado que estaba muy activo esa tarde

-y eso que?...no se te hace mas...excitante- Dark beso el cuello del rubio mientras lo recostaba en el piso de la sala

-pero...ahhh- dejo escapar un gemido

-eres tan hermoso que provocas al pecado- le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa

Krad se dejaba pero en su cara había...preocupación? algo de miedo? Nerviosismo?, y no era por que su hermano pudiera oírlos, no...era por otra cosa, pero que podía ser?, Dark parecía estar dispuesto a continuar cuando, el destino ósea yo de nuevo haciendo de las mías intervino XDXD...

-Kyo...oye tu padre te bus...-dijo el pelirrojo que iba entrando a la sala, jeje recuerden que 'rebautice' a Dark como Kyo y a Krad como Hiroshi, solo por si lo habían olvidado ¬¬- o.o... oh ...la..lamento interrumpir "demonios! No traje la cámara"- Satoshi pervirtió a ese pobre jaja

-Dai que demonios haces aki!...estamos ocupados ¬¬- Dijo molesto el pelimorado, y como no estarlo ¬¬ je

-le dije que me trajera por que YA-ES-TARDE! Y tú ni te dignas en llamar jovenci...o.o- iba entrando ahora el mismísimo padre de Dark que al ver la extraña escena entre su hijo y Krad, solo se les quedo mirando, Krad se sintió avergonzado e intento ponerse de pie pero el padre de Dark hablo-...deberás que eres patético ¬¬-

-que cosa o.o- dijeron al unísono Dark y Krad sin entender a que se refería

-así no se hace- XD

-O.O a k t refi...- fue, aventado literalmente por su padre

-mira, lo haces mal n.n, tienes que sostenerlo así- ahora el padre de Dark jalo un poco a Krad tomándolo en sus brazos de una manera muy...digamos apapachable n.n! y Krad estaba totalmente pálido e inmóvil- y la próxima vez escoge un armario o algo o de plano vayan a la habitación mira que a mitad de la sala u.u no es conveniente si medio mundo tiene la llave de la casa-

-oye que haces!! Suéltalo viejo mañoso y pervertido!!- le comenzó a pegar en la espalda para que soltara a su novio mas este seguía 'enseñándole' a su hijo, Daisuke veía sin parpadear intentando comprender que pasaba (Y: con esto podemos concluir k...) (A: k el padre es un pervertido...d tal palo tal astilla XD)

-vaya...un trío amoroso o que?- se escucho otra voz, era Satoshi

-Satoshi...que pasa aquí?-

-si tú que estabas antes no sabes menos yo u.u pero esto se me muy...raro- y si que se veía raro ya que parecía que el padre de Dark quería 'echarse' a Krad, este todo pálido y confundido y Dark mordiendo a su padre para que soltara a Krad, en eso lo inevitable paso...

-Satoshi, Hiroshi u.u ya volví, que hay de ce...O.O- el padre de los Hiwatari había vuelto

-ah...buenas noches- dijo Keiji (Y: el nombre k le puse al padre d Dark XD, y eso m recuerda a k creo k en el manga si sale un Keiji O.0 pero juro por kami k no sabia!)

-t...tú...que demonios crees que haces!!! que le estas haciendo a mi hijo!...y para empezar...que haces TU en MI casa!!!!- ahora si parecía furioso

-yo solo vine a recoger al vago este ¬¬...oye...tiempo sin verte n.n...y dime como estas? Como te ha ido?- el detalle aquí es que aun no soltaba a Krad

-L-A-R-G-O!!!- dijo emanando fuego alrededor suyo- fuera de mi casa!!!!-

-que carácter ¬¬ no te veo hace mucho y así me recibes, que malo- no fue un comentario inteligente ...ya vimos de donde Dark es así ¬¬ XD

-Satoshi O.O...- Daisuke se echo para atrás

-oh no...Dai...alejémonos un poco- Satoshi puso a Dai atrás de él y comenzaron a retroceder

-te dije que te largaras!!!!- dijo con voz de ultratumba y mirada de pocos amigos

-papá O.O...creo que deberíamos irnos- sugirió Dark vaya una sugerencia inteligente! O.O

-que? por que? somos los invitados- se quejo pero al menos soltó a Krad

-yo no te i-n-v-i-t-e- de nuevo con voz de ultra tumba pero ahora estaba cargando el...sofá! como si fuera ligero como una pluma

-a...amigo Hiwatari n.n! jaja...baja eso...por que no actuamos como gente civilizada y...hijo abrázame T.T- otro cobarde x.x, pero Dark si lo abrazo y los dos veían al castaño con cara de miedo

-TU NO ERES MI AMIGO!-

Y el castaño les lanzo el sofá ante la mirada atónita de Krad y los dos menores, por suerte lo esquivaron y a Krad le dio tiempo de esconderse tras el sillón, pero ahí no acaba la cosa ya que el de ojos castaños les siguió aventando cosas como un cenicero, un florero, sillas y la mesa del comedor y padre e hijo esquivaban todo para después salir despavoridos por la puerta principal...

-y no te quiero ver ni a ti ni a tu perverso mocoso por aquí!!- cerro de puertazo, los dos Mousy se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos viendo la puerta que se abrió casi enseguida ya que les aventaron literalmente a Daisuke, este fue cachado por Dark- y tú ya vete a tu casa niño ¬¬- cerro de nuevo la puerta

-que carácter O.O- dijeron los 3 'botados'

Fin del flash back---------------------

-si...deberás y como le hicieron para que...no matara a Kyo por quedarse aquí-

-pues...le fui a armar una escenita a mi padre u.u- dijo Krad dándole un sorbo a su jugo

-que clase de escena?- pregunto Daisuke y Satoshi sonrió divertido al recordar lo que había hecho su hermano mientras veía aquella conocida tabla de victorias y derrotas de ellos contra su padre...el marcador seguía al favor de los hijos

-n.n...llegue en medio de una de sus reuniones llorando y gritando 'papá por que no quieres a mi novio! Bbbuuuaaa que malo eres!' seguido de tirarme al piso y fingir que lloraba mientras rodaba en el piso-

-O.O!...enserio?-

-sip como un bebe n.n, y como estaba en plena reunión la tensión aumento y solo me dijo 'shhh ya ya deja de llorar...que dejes de llorar mocoso del infierno ñ.n!...mira tu...mascota ¬¬ puede venir a la casa...pero a su padre no lo quiero cerca!!!' y así paso n.n-

-o.o!...ah...ya veo "mascota?"-

-si u.u...y yo le tuve que decir a mi papa que no se acercara a esta casa "por que a mi...ese señor parece que nos espía aun que este en el trabajo!...habrá cámaras en la casa o.o"-XD, suspiro resignado

-ejm...lamento interrumpir chicos pero se nos hace tarde u.u- dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie

-ah deberás mis cosas están arriba n.n!- dijo Dark poniendo una mano atrás de la cabeza

-pues que esperas! Ve por tus cosas ¬¬- Krad lo comenzó a empujar

Y bueno los 4 chicos salieron deprisa del lugar, Satoshi no iba a permitirse llegar tarde o si? n.n! en fin, Daisuke caminaba adelante junto con Satoshi y atrás iban Krad y Dark, este ultimo agarrando de la cintura al primero y Krad solo se recargaba en él, la gente del lugar seguía impresionada, ya era costumbre verlos intentando matarse y ahora se les veía muy pegaditos y hasta besándose, mas de uno pensó que estaban en la dimensión desconocida n.n!, pero aun que parecía tranquilo, para los muy observadores, se notaba que a Krad le preocupaba algo, el por que realmente es muy común n.n!, pero ya lo diré después...amenos que ya lo sepan n.-

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

El viento soplaba en una bella mañana con nubes en el cielo que hacían que el día estuviera fresco, un día perfecto para descansar en el pasto, y esto era lo que hacia un chico joven de cabellos violetas muy oscuros que estaba bastante tranquilo, abrió los ojos para ver el cielo, en eso escucho una voz tras de él...

-estas cómodo?-

-la verdad si- dijo sin importarle quien fuera

-deberías estar en clases...voy a pedirte de favor que entres...Keiji-

El chico se incorporo -y quien me va a obligar?- se giro para ver quien osaba interrumpir su descanso, y se topo con un chico de cabellos y ojos castaños además de una mirada imponente- o.o...pre...presidente Hiwatari!- se aterro echándose un poco para atrás

-ve a clases ahora mismo...por hoy te lo pasare, pero no te confíes demasiado Mousy ¬¬- el chico se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde vino dejando muy sorprendido al muchacho

-pre...presidente Hiwatari o.o-

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, aquello había sido un recuerdo que tenia en mente muchas veces, el señor Keiji Mousy, padre de nuestro queridísimo Dark se sentó en su cama...

-de nuevo ese recuerdo... maldigo ese maldito día...pero a la vez...no quisiera olvidarlo- suspiro resignado- tú eres la razón de que no pueda dormir bien...Kei- (Y: yo les dije k no sabia el nombre del padre de Satoshi XD se lo tuve k inventar haber si le atino XD x.x) en eso llamaron a su celular- si?...ah si ya los recibí...o.o...claro que ya firme n.n!...es mas los tengo aquí mismo!- se puso de pie buscando en su escritorio unos documentos que supuestamente debía haber firmado ya pero no lo había hecho- que? no no, no tienes que venir por ellos n.n!. crrr oh hay interferencia...nos hablamos luego n.n!..bueno adiós!! ...pock- colgó- "donde demonios están esos documentos T.T"-

Puso su cuarto de cabeza buscando esos dichosos documentos pero no estaban por ningún lado, no podían haber desaparecido o si? no pudieron simplemente salirles patas y salir corriendo, era totalmente ilógico o eso pensaba pero vio pasar por el pasillo uno de los documentos y...se movía –"O.O...por fin enloquecí"- pero viendo desde otro ángulo comprendió lo que pasaba, resulta que el buen Teobaldo era el causante de aquello (A: Teobaldo!! n.n eres mi ídolo!!!)- O.O...pequeña rata a donde llevas eso!! ¬¬- se puso de pie a perseguir a Teobaldo pero este corrió con todo y hoja...una muy linda persecución había comenzado n.n!

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de nuestros protagonistas ya era hora del receso, y Dark corría como un demente para encontrarse con Krad, weno yo jamás dije que fueran en el mismo salón o si? jojo weno cuando era peques si pero aquí ya no XD...estaba decidido a llegar lo antes posible cuando noto algo curioso, se detuvo al ver en el pasillo a Daisuke y a Satoshi en medio de un grupo de chicas y algunos chicos ¬¬ je y la razón es simple...

-por favor Satoshi-sama T.T te pagaremos lo que te debemos pero déjanos ver esos videos!!...mato a alguien si quieres!!- dijo una chica, la mas loca de ahí se los seguro!!!

-mmm no lo se Yumi u.u ya me debes el pago de muchos videos y de algunas fotografías- XDXD ven por que decía eso?...weno es mi fic yo me puedo meter si quiero wajaja "truenos"

-"o.o ese sujeto ...un día me las pagara ¬¬ , mira que hacer negocio a nuestras expensas...y ese Dai es un traidor"- pero su mirada se centro en los chicos que estaban ahí junto a las chicas que estaban muy emocionadas

-no puedo creer que te guste eso Saory- dijo uno de los chicos viendo unas fotos que la chica sostenía, Saory estas aquí también XD

-es que Dark y Krad se ven tan bien juntos n.n- recuerdan eso de los apodos? Je espero que si por que me da weva repetir

-es que no acabo de comprender como están juntos...si antes se odiaban...se ven raros - dijo otro chico viendo también la foto

-claro que no, se ven perfectos juntos!! Además del odio al amor solo hay un paso wajaja- interrumpí...yo (jajaja si ya se k estoy loca!)

-no, se ven muy gays ¬¬- dijo otro de los chicos, Dark que había escuchado aun que estaba medio lejos cayo con una gota en la cabeza- aun que...-se sonrojo un poco- debo admitir que Krad-kun tiene lo suyo...se...se ve bien-

-mmm...si...es atractivo...si él fuera mujer le pediría que saliera conmigo n//n-

-o si no estuviera con el loco ese...- los dos rieron divertidos

-chicos...atrás de ustedes- dijo saory

-ñ.n...con que el loco nee...pues tienen razón estoy loco!!...y que decían de MI pareja!?- que acaso creyeron que Dark no se iba a enojar por lo que dijeron esos? Juju

-O.O...kkyyaa no nos mates!!!- y se echaron a correr

-vuelvan aquí cobardes!!!...¬¬ ya me las pagaran...-

-hi!! Dark-kun!- gritaron las dos endeudadas yaoistas jeje

-Yumi...Saory ¬¬... "genial...las mas locas T.T y para acabarla yaoistas"- XD

-n.n no tienes que verte con Krad-san?- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-o.o ah es verdad!, me recuerdan luego que mate a esos!...- y se echo a correr, Dai y Satoshi solo lo vieron y rieron

-ah que tiernos n.n...oigan no van a grabarlos!!-

-es verdad...Dai trae la cámara tenemos trabajo que hacer- y se dispusieron a seguir a Dark jeje

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRA

Krad esperaba en un lugar medio a apartado a que Dark llegara, era normal que el chico llegara tarde...siempre lo reprendían por estar pajareando por ahí, Krad suspiro resignado cuando Dark llego a toda velocidad corriendo pero no vio un agujero y llego hasta donde estaba Krad... rodando

-ay todo da vueltas x.x-

-o.o estas bien- fue y se arrodillo junto a el caído

-no se...creo que morí n.n- dijo con tanta naturalidad

-¬¬ no seas tarado...por que dices eso- reclamo el rubio

-por que...veo un ángel n.n-

El cursi comentario hizo que Krad se sonrojara un poco y desviara la mirada- pues no estas muerto u/u-

Dark que si estaba bien se sentó, y atrajo a Krad hacia él –oye...esta mañana me dijiste que me compensarías- comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de Krad

-por lo del tocino?...no le hagas era solo un tocino ¬¬-

-pero era MI tocino...y tú dijiste 'te compensare luego' n.n y eso espero-

-...que quieres que te compre algo? o.o...otro tocino?- XD para que vean que Dark no es el único despistado

-...O.O...eto...no era lo que tenia en mente...yo tenia en mente...otra clase de...bocadillos- dijo en el tono mas sensual que le fue posible

-ah...de ese tipo- se sonrojo

Dark metió su mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, Krad por su parte lo abrazo- "por que no puedo simplemente relajarme"- pensó el rubio y para su suerte o desdicha se oyó que caían cerca, los chicos voltearon a ver, y vieron como 2 chicos se arrastraban y se escondían atrás de una piedra esto luego de haberse caído de un árbol, creo que saben quienes son

-"malditos mirones ¬¬...aquí hay mucho publico"...hey...y si vamos a mi casa...no hay nadie y esta cerca de aquí- le deposito un beso en la frente

-pero...las clases aun no terminan-

-y? n.n...solo es una escapadita...no me digas que quieres ser un matado como tu hermano-

-no...pero es que... "si vamos a su casa...eso podría suceder...por que...por que me asusta tanto, yo lo amo...pero entonces por que me siento así?, no...debo ser fuerte!"...esta bien... pero tendremos que inventar un buena excusa para mañana-

-podemos decir que una enfermedad nos dejo en cama...la mitad de eso seria verdad n.- no crees- ay como me gusta hacerlo mas pervertido de lo que ya es XD

-O/O...ah...s...si, bueno...vamos- se puso de pie muy aprisa

-"que le pasa...se ve muy nervioso...o estaré alucinando? O.o"- Dark también se puso de pie y ambos se escabulleron, a lo lejos los veían los mirones digo, Satoshi y Dai x.x

-Satoshi...adonde van o.o-

-parece ser que se van a saltar clases-

-eh!...oh ya veo...deberíamos seguirlos?-

-...no... -en pose medio heroica- no permitiría que mi perfecto historial escolar quedara manchado por algo como esto! "además la ultima vez que estuve en esa casa puse unas cuantas cámaras en el cuarto de ese tipo je n.n"-

Dai lo vio con una gota en la cabeza para después mirar hacia donde sus amigos se habían ido- "pero esa dirección...por ahí es la casa de Kyo"-...

CONTINUARA

-----------------------------------------

**Y: **si, ya se k estuvo aburrido pero es un intro XD teníamos k recapitular cosas y poner minis recordatorios para volver a meternos en el fic pero ya a partir d esto m abstendré XD

**T:** ey...han visto a Jack-kun o.o...lo perdí d vista

**A:** n.n...bajo la mesa

**J:** chismosa!! Bbbbbbbbuuuuuaaaaa "c echa a correr"

**T:** espérame mi amor!

**Y:** quizás deberíamos salvarlo

**A:** solo quizás...bueno un ratito mas y ya n.n

**Y:** je a mi favor puedo poner...k soy muy joven para morir? XD naaa solo k intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo...y k hoy 9 d marzo es mi cumple XD tengan piedad por eso x.x

**A:** feliz cumple n.- para celebrar veamos muuuuucho yaoi

**Y:** claro n.n! ejm les prometo poner mas incoherencias en los siguientes Cáp. n.- XD y mas Teobaldo!! wiii eres mi héroe XDXDXD

**A:** y unas 'mínimas' cositas también se interpondrá en su 'pase al siguiente nivel' y curiosamente no es Teobaldo n.n!

**Y:** mis interferencias entre ellos...por k soy malvada XD los jitomatazos mándenlos por correo XD, k titulo tan malo el del fic pero fue lo mas coherente k se me ocurrió n.n! dudas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte todo venga XD pero si m quieren matar...luego jeje c cuidan mucho n.-...byebye


	2. Chapter 2

"**La tercera no... La segunda es la vencida!" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **/aparece una nube d humo y d ella sale Yumi/ cof cof...debo seguir practicando x.x ...hi!! k tal mi yaoi city!

**J:** la k? o.0...lo acabas d inventar cierto?

**Y:** d hecho si x.x jeje pues ya m digne a volver n.n! sorry, andaba en exámenes y además, mas y mas problemas con mi compu, se ponía lenta, no m abría Word, tuve k pasar muchas cosas a CDS, secuestraron mi compu, con decirles k hasta tuve k poner otro Windows T.T, pero weno, dejando las tragedias y excusas XD debo decir k estoy realmente muy feliz por el resultado en cuanto a reviews para ser solo el intro nwn

**A:** Risa? quien menciono a risa? Aun no hemos llegado al punto donde revivimos a los muertos XDXDXD

**Y:** n.n! weno, he d advertirles, k esto se llenara d anexados XD pero weno sabrán disculparme verdad? n.n! (grillos) eso supuse x.x también m tarde por k no m gustaba como quedaba el Cáp., eso es frustrante y mas cuando ya lo habías hecho 'aura d depresión' y lo escribía y lo escribía x.x...y oigan...hay mucho silencio...y Tak-kun?

**A:** Takeshi? OWO pues ahí esta (señala a donde esta Jack, sentado con cara d pocos amigos y su brazo siendo besado por Takeshi) n/n

**T:** oh mi amor, eres el aire k respiro n.n

**J: **si si como sea u.u

**Y:** O.O...quien eres tu y k le hiciste a mi editor!!...el Jaky k conozco debería estar llorando como un bebe por temor d perder su 'hombría'

**J:** ¬¬ como k como un bebe!!! k pasa? Lo k pasa es k ya m canse! u.ú, no importa cuanto corra siempre m alcanza así k decidí dejarlo soñar...pero si quiere llegar mas lejos lo mato ¬¬

**Y:** oh ya veo o.o...20 a Takeshi c le echa en un descuido d Jack

**J:** x.x oye!!!!

**A:** hecho!!, yo apuesto 30 a k es Jack el k termina cediendo

**T:** d k hablan mi amor n.n

**J:** son unas malditas desgraciadas grr….d apuestas ¬¬ y si m vuelves a decir mi amor t atravesare con una lanza!!

**Y:** saben, ustedes son tan adorables! n/n ejm pues este Cáp. va dedicado **saory-chan** y a my dear krady la gran **Haruka **XD espero les guste y si no... culpemos al editor XD (J: oye!) ah, antes k nada, cuando un dialogo este entre diagonales '/' son pensamientos pero quiere decir k están siendo…pensados XD al mismo tiempo k otro pero k no están en el mismo lugar , en este caso, uno solo /, es d Krad y dos juntos // son d Dark, y si llega un raro caso d k son 3 /// XD quiere decir, k ambos pensaron lo mismo jeje si no les gusta este..método m dicen va n.n!, ahora si, vayamos al Cáp. n.-

----------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: **Nuevas complicaciones

_La ultima vez que nos vimos, Dark y Krad iban rumbo a la casa del primero saltándose las clases, ah niños malos XD, tenemos a un impaciente y...alegre Dark XD y aun medio asustado y preocupado Krad..._

Ambos chicos iban caminando rumbo a la casa del pelimorado, este agarrando de la mano a Krad y a un ritmo acelerado, se notaba que estaba impaciente por llegar, mientras que Krad prácticamente era arrastrado, seguía teniendo esa lucha interna, él quería a Dark, lo amaba!! Pero estaba nervioso, mucho muy nervioso y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber seguido la sugerencia de Dark...

-estas seguro que fue buena idea saltarnos las clases...es decir, ni nuestras cosas trajimos- hablo de pronto Krad

-bueno esperemos que Dai o a tu hermano recojan nuestras cosas n.n- dijo sin para de caminar y hasta aumentando el paso

-pe..pero ni saben que nos vinimos para acá y...que van a decir nuestros maestros- XD que ingenuo, si a esos no se les escapa nada

-pues yo creo que mi maestro ni notaria mi ausencia n.n!...pero si quieres le mando un mensaje a Dai para que vaya y diga que nos sentimos mal o algo así- lo volteo a ver de reojo y regreso su vista al camino

-pero no seria raro que Daisuke les dijera de la nada que los dos nos sentíamos mal?-

-pues que Dai diga que yo me...enferme del estomago y que le diga a tu hermano que invente que tenias fiebre- se nota que no le cuestan trabajo las excusas ¬¬ XD

-pero es causarnos mas problemas y explicaciones...y si mejor regresamos- sugirió el rubio aun que tenia mas de un motivo para no llegar a su destino XD

Dark detuvo su camino de golpe y giro a ver a Krad directo a los ojos- no quieres...que estemos solos?-

Krad se estremeció un poco- n...no es eso...es...es que...no seria mejor...esperar a que terminen las clases? n.n!- dijo intentando zafarse- "que mala excusa x.x"-

Dark parpadeo un par de veces mirando a Krad-...no...no me digas que te estas volviendo como tu hermano!!!- soltó lagrimas de cocodrilo, a Krad le salio una gota en la cabeza- no!!!!!- abrazo fuertemente a Krad mientras los litros de lagrimas salían de sus ojos como si fueran fuentes- no te hagas como ese niño diabólico!...sin ofender n.n!...no!!!-

-"y que tiene que ver mi hermano en esto" x.x cálmate!!- dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo ya que lo estaba asfixiando

-no!!! no dejes que se te meta el demonio!!- lo soltó solo para zarandearlo

-de que demonios hablas!!- dijo con ojitos de espiral, tanto zarandeo había terminado por marearlo

-my dear no me dejes!!!!- XD continuo zarandeándolo hasta que se dio cuenta que Krad no decía nada y se detuvo, Krad estaba medio noqueado por tanta sacudida- mi...mi amor? o.o- y ahora lo zarandeaba pero para revivirlo XD

-...d...deja de hacer eso!!!!!- sin previo aviso le dio tremendo golpe en la mandíbula obligándolo a soltarlo- me estas mareando x.x-

Y ahora los dos estaban mareados y tambaleándose hasta que chocaron entre si -lo...lo siento x.x- dijo Dark sosteniéndose de Krad mientras recuperaba el sentido- creo que exagere un poco-

-un poco ¬¬, si como no- ya estaba mas recuperado

-perdón T.T- se incorporo poniendo su mano tras su cabeza- si quieres…podemos regresar- desvió la mirada

-ha..hablas enserio o.o "si parecía que le urgía"- (Y: no parecía ¬¬, le urgía XD)

-bueno, si no quieres…tampoco puedo llevarte arrastrando y obligarte verdad- puso una sonrisa aun que algo falsa

-yo nunca dije que no quería!-se exalto

Dark lo vio sin entender- entonces…..por que parece que quieres huir de mi?- lo dijo con un tono de tristeza

-es que yo…"por que las cosas tienen que ponerse así T.T, parece una historia de alguna traumada" (Y: o.ó oye!) no…no es eso…- bajo la mirada…traumada yo?!!! X.x

Viendo a Krad así, el pelimorado comenzaba a pensar que algo estaba pasando con Krad (J: no!, enserio? Si no m dicen ni lo noto ¬¬) (T: bueno considerando k es Dark creo k ha hecho un buen avance n.n) (A: así es u.u, al menos no tardo 5 capitulos para darse cuenta que hay un problema…pero de aquí a que se le prenda el foquito y sepa que tiene Krad…aun falta)…Dark suspiro resignado, si Krad no le decía, no podía obligarlo o si?, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él y abrazarlo, Krad se sorprendió por el acto realizado por el pelimorado, pero pronto correspondió ese abrazo y así se quedaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se sintieron…observados, se separaron solo para ver como ya se había juntado gente y los observaba

-x.x por que nos miran-

-supongo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer ¬¬-

-ya hasta parece deporte el espiarnos ¬¬- ambos chicos suspiraron (Y: si fuera un deporte el espiarlos lo practicaría a diario jojojo)

-ya se acabo el show!!!!- grito Dark ya impacientado y la gente comenzó a irse- creo que tenemos que movernos, si nos ven aquí alguien va a ir con el chisme u.u!-

-tienes razón- Krad se puso pensativo, ahora si que tenia un dilema, si no hacia algo, su novio pensaría otra cosa que no era- vamos…a tu casa- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado

Y dark que estaba viendo feo a todos los que pasaban volteo asombrado- e…estas seguro?...no tienes por que forzarte si no quieres-

-ya te dije que no es que no quiera!- le dio un pequeño zape - vamos de una vez- dijo desviando de nuevo la mirada ya que se había puesto muy rojo

-o.o…jeje sonó a orden n.n-

-¬¬ pues si eso te alegra es una orden-

-si señor!- dijo para tomar a Krad x la cintura y comenzar a dar vueltas de alegría mientras lo alzaba (lo ven, si le urgía XD)

Y Krad solo viendo la actitud tan infantil de Dark pero no pudo evitar sonreír de manera calida, una vez que se estaban mareando de nuevo Dark bajo al rubio

Jojojo que tan malvada creen que pueda ser?...no lo se XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARK

Mientras tanto, Satoshi y Dai tenían una muy importante misión, sospechando lo peor de los dos mayores, se vieron a la tarea de cubrirlos…….

-O.O tan mal estaban?- se encontraban con el director en persona

-T.T fue terrible, creo que hasta sangre vomitaron!- dijo Daisuke con pose dramática- y todo por comer en un puesto callejero, puede creerlo?-

-cofcof..Daisuke u.u- el peliazul le hizo notar a su novio que estaba exagerando con lo de la sangre, pues resulta que Dai le dijo al director que los dos chicos 'desaparecidos' se habían, indigestado- y por eso le estamos informando de esta triste situación u.u-

-oh no se preocupe T.T, haré que les quiten esa falta-

Dai y Satoshi se miraron con complicidad, misión cumplida- muchas gracias por su comprensión director-

-no hay de que…por eso insisto en las asambleas sobre la higiene que deben cuidarse con lo que comen!- dijo el director casi casi subiéndose al escritorio con lagrimas en los ojos

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie comenzando a retroceder con una gota en la cabeza- eh..muchas gracias…ah y no le molestara que salgamos un poco antes, ya sabe, para ver que estén bien- dijo Satoshi mientras seguía retrocediendo

-si, no hay problema T.T…estos jóvenes de ahora que no piensan en su salud!!!- soltó las lagrimas y ya no vio cuando los dos chicos salieron del lugar

-ya veo, nos vamos un poco antes para que parezca mas real verdad n.n- dijo Daisuke mientras caminaba junto a Satoshi

-ejm…si, para que se vea mas realista n.n "y como mi querido hermano estará muy ocupado eso me dará tiempo de estar a solas con Dai en la casa n.n jeje"- ya se me hacia raro tanto afán de ayudar a los otros ¬¬ XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARK

Pero nadie contaba, con que el demonio ejm el padre de los Hiwatari n.n!, estaba entrando a su casa ya que había olvidado unos papeles, los tomo pero sintió un escalofrío, tuvo un mal presentimiento que suelen tener los padres (aun que la mayoría de las veces exageran pues solo es un resfriado XD) estaba por salir de nuevo cuando el teléfono sonó así que contesto…

-si? u.u- dijo con pocos ánimos

-_señor Hiwatari, disculpe, soy el director Shibata_ (mi cerebro siempre ha estado seco en nombres u.u!) _se que no debería molestarlo pero, quería saber como seguía su hijo T.T_- jeje es medio chismoso y exagerado ese director XD

-…..mi hijo? O.0-

-_si, Hiroshi, como sigue?, su hijo menor me dijo que usted se lo llevo a casa por esa terrible indigestión_-

-"se salio de la escuela!!! Ese maldito engendro! Ah pero cuando lo vea me va a oír! Y Satoshi también por cómplice!! malditos mocosos del demonio!"-…..ah si …y que mas le dijo mi hijo menor?- todo lo que no dice lo piensa XD

-_eh…pues me dijo que usted también recogió al otro chico enfermo y que lo llevaría a su casa, llame al padre pero no contestan_-

Kei abrió grandes los ojos (Y: ya he dicho muchas veces k nunca m entere d su nombre así k lo rebautice como Kei jeje es cortito y rápido d escribir XD…y el papa d Dark es Keiji?...Kei Keiji…ósea que son los Keis? XD así es, lo hice apropósito jojojo /A: ejm..Yumi /Y: n.n! continuemos) -el…el otro chico? n.ñ oh si, lo lleve pero no lo conozco bien y el apellido se me olvida, es…. "que no diga Mousy que no diga Mousy T.T"-

-_eh…Mousy_- dijo calmado el director

Y Kei que tenia las hojas en la mano las apretó con fuerza mientras se le formaba en tic en el ojo- ah ya recuerdo n.n, si ese es, mi hijo esta mejor …aun que no por mucho ¬¬- dijo en susurro- así que no se preocupe, gracias por llamar- tan pronto dijo eso colgó-….ggrrrr aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- termino de destrozar los papeles- detesto a ese mocoso y a su enfermizo padre!!!!- se abalanzo sobre una pobre planta que estaba a lado del teléfono- los odio los odio!!!!- tomo la planta por el tallo y la comenzó a agitar- una vez que se calmo se puso a pensar- bien, pensemos, es hora de escuela, no es tan tonto para irse por ahí cuando su padre es jefe de la policía, mmm son 2 adolescentes, los dos con las hormonas muy alborotadas pero mas el otro, así que donde pueden estar que no se den cuenta, aquí evidentemente no vino así que…..O.O- la razón lo llevo a una muuuuy cruel respuesta- wwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!- y en un dos x tres corrió hacia su auto, destino, la casa d dark jeje

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARK

Finalmente estaban frente a la puerta de la ahora casa de Dark (ya no vive en el depa con las ratas XD…weno con Teobaldo aun XD) y aun que Krad ya había visitado esa casa algunas veces la miro como si fuera la primera vez, vio como Dark abría la puerta, se giro como esperando que Krad entrara primero, el rubio entendió el mensaje y paso primero, enseguida Dark entro y cerro la puerta, no pasaron ni 5 segundos de estar adentro cuando el pelimorado abrazo a Krad por la espalda y dejo salir un suspiro cerca del cuello del rubio, este se estremeció y esos nervios y dudas volvieron…

Susurrándole al oído con tono sensual- vamos arriba-

-tie..tienes agua?- pregunto de la nada

Dark aun mantenía el abrazo pero podía notarse que se quedo pensativo- si….-lo soltó- iré por el agua- y comenzó a caminar muy serio

Krad noto ese súbito cambio y quiso disculparse pero las palabras no salieron de su boca así que se limito a seguir a seguir a Dark, este le hizo una seña de que esperara en la sala así que se sentó, mientras Dark iba a la cocina y servia un vaso con agua

/creo que se molesto/

//diablos!, algo le esta molestando y yo actuando de inmaduro//

/debe pensar que no quiero hacerlo/

//debe pensar que solo me interesa hacerlo// justo en ese momento entro en la sala y le dio el vaso con agua para después sentarse en el sillón frente a krad

Vio a Dark y tomo el vaso- "debería disculparme? Pero…y si se ofende mas?"-dio un sorbo

-"definitivamente debo disculparme por mi actitud…pero que tal si piensa que solo lo hago para no hablar de esto?"-intentaba mantener desviada la mirada en lo que pensaba

-"desvía la mirada….si….esta molesto"- seguía bebiendo agua y también desvió la mirada

-"ah…desvió la mirada T.T, si se molesto"- XD como se complican las cosas ellos solitos, justo en ese momento Krad dejo el vaso en la pequeña mesita que estaba enfrente, ambos cruzaron miradas

-yo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, soltaron ambos una risa nerviosa

-tú…primero n.n!- dijo el ojivioleta

-no, esta bien, tu primero- volvieron a verse profundamente

-bueno…yo….- agacho la mirada- solo…quería decir….- en eso sintieron un temblor por la casa

-esta temblando O.O- dijo Krad algo alarmado

Se puso de pie- mantengamos la calma- pero en eso oyeron un ruido muy extraño que provenía de las escaleras junto a un 'vuelve aquí!' y casi de inmediato Teobaldo entro corriendo a la sala y tras de él estaba el padre de Dark

-vuelve aquí maldita rata del infierno!!- tenia una escoba, Teobaldo se escondió tras Dark

-padre? O.O- dijo sorprendido de verlo

-a un lado!!!!- alzo la escoba y lanzo su golpe como si fuese una espada

-waaaa! que demonios haces!!- detuvo el ataque con la escoba

-no defiendas a esa miserable alimaña del demonio!!...ah hola- dijo notando que Krad también estaba ahí

-ho…hola señor Mousy n.n!- dijo algo nervioso

-que te pasa! que demonios intentas hacer!- dijo Dark intentando quitarle la escoba y Krad solo veía desde el sillón con una gota en la cabeza- y ahora por que quieres matar a mi mascota?!- Teobaldo se había ido ahora junto a krad

-esa cosa se comió unos documentos muy importantes!- forcejeo por el control del…arma letal XD

-y que no tienes copia? ¬¬-

-si pero no dejare que se salga con la suya!-

-no me vengas con eso! Y que haces aquí?! No deberías estar trabajando?- seguía el forcejeo

-voy cuando se me da la gana!...y ahora que lo pienso….-miro el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala- que ustedes dos no deberían estar en la escuela? ¬¬-

Dark soltó la escoba- a… ajaja n.n! es que…hoy..salimos temprano- dijo nervioso

Keiji lo miro escéptico y luego miro a Krad, este se crispo un poco- si como no ¬¬- cruzándose de brazos aun con la escoba- si quieren estar solos al menos espérense a que terminen las clases ¬¬- y ambos chicos estaban sumamente rojos, y la tensión se corto cuando Teobaldo huía ahora hacia el corredor principal- aun no termino contigo!!!- volvió a la posición de ataque con la escoba siguiendo al ratón

-que te calmes!!!!!- se le lanzo al cuello- no te has tomado los calmantes verdad viejo loco! ¬¬-

-y eso que te importa!- intento quitárselo y Krad…solo se limitaba a rezar que no se mataran entre si

-si no te calmas llamo a la policía maldito loco!-

-y yo te mato antes!-

-pues te llevo al infierno conmigo!-

Esto se vuelve mas raro a cada momento o solo soy yo? Jojojo y se pondrá aun maaaaas extraño n.n, ya que mientras Dark intentaba calmar a su 'querido' padre pudo verse como la puerta principal salio literalmente volando por un patadon, los tres presentes centraron su mirada y vieron al responsable de tan repentino acto que tenia un brillo en los ojos como si hubiese venido de haber matado a 2 o 3 ….

-….pa…padre o.o- dijo Krad sorprendido

-hijo…- corrió aventando a los otros dos y se limito a observar a Krad de arriba a abajo como analizando- T.T estas intacto que bueno- y lo abrazo posesivamente

-n.n! eh jeje que haces?- dijo Krad algo nervioso ya que esa no era una actitud común en su padre, de hecho…hasta miedo daba así o.0

Pero fuera de contestarle a su hijo volteo a ver sumamente molesto a los dos Mousy, estos se asustaron por que enserio que tenia cara de haber venido de matar a unos cuantos- sabia que esto era plan tuyo!!!-

-buaaa no me mate T.T- dejo salir Dark mientras se ponía de rodillas en forma de suplica

-no tu!, tu padre!-

-io? O.o- dijo sorprendido señalándose a si mismo

-no te hagas el sorprendido!, tú eres el enfermo que planeo esto!!-

-estas insinuando que yo planeaba tirarme a tu hijo? O.o acaso crees que soy de esos que usan a sus hijos para atraer 'presas'?, pues que clase de enfermo crees que soy?!-

-…...de hecho lo que tenia en mente es que habías mal aconsejado a tu hijo o.0 pero ahora se que eres el mayor enfermo del planeta!- dejo salir mientras sacaba fuego, y ahora Dark y Krad eran los confundidos

-x.x…..ja! Y como le llamas a entrar a la casa de los demás y tirar la puerta!!- se puso de pie viéndolo de la misma manera que el otro

-soy policía!-

-y acaso tienes una orden?!-

-no si te acuso de secuestro!!-

-pues trata de probarlo!!- y ambos sacaban chispas de los ojos

-e..eto…nadie me secuestro- dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor que le escurría

El castaño ahora veía feo pero a su hijo XD- tú ven conmigo a casa, tenemos muuuucho de que hablar- y sin mas tomo a Krad de la mano y lo arrastro prácticamente a la fuerza

-grr me esta ignorando….- dijo el otro pelimorado (XD si, también lo tiene morado pero mas oscuro) -me debes una puerta!!!-

Se detuvo de golpe y volteo a verlo con un tic en el ojo- te la pagare después!-

-espero que sea pronto!!-

-mandare a alguien con un cheque!-

-bien!-

-bien!- ambos se miraron y luego el castaño continuo arrastrando a Krad fuera de 'la casa del mal' según él XD

-T.T…por que a mi- decía Dark con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como se llevaban a su pareja

-pff, que se largue ¬¬-

-T.T….y ya no me pude disculpar….todo esto es tu culpa!!!!-

-o.0 mi culpa? Para empezar no debías estar aquí!!!-

-eso no es relevante!!! Lo que importa es que voy a llamar a un manicomio si no te tomas los medicamentos!!!!-

-yo no estoy loco por que debería tomar todos esos medicamentos y calmantes!!!- sacaba fuego de sus ojos

-no que va ¬¬, si eres asesino en potencia, tú si ya te has despachado a alguien….que era una mala persona o.0….pero aun así estas loco!!!- pose dramática- debí haberle dicho a la policía T.T-

-y yo debí haberte mandado a la escuela militar ¬¬ ya me canse de que aun me recriminas eso? ¬¬ en ese caso- mirada macabra- quizás debería eliminarte para que no haya testigos jojojo-

-O.O….atrás que tengo un ratón!!!- tomo a Teobaldo mientras sacaba las lagrimas de cocodrilo XD

-oh si…ese ratón, aun me las debe…ahora pueden morir juntos jeje- dijo con una mirada divertida- es una pena que hayas escondido los objetos pulso-cortantes, ahora tendrá que ser por las malas wajaja-

-T.T y como no hacerlo, eres un loco!!- puso a Teobaldo frente a él y el pobre ratón sacaba unas enormes lagrimas y tenia cara de susto

-prepárate para mi venganza wajaja- le brillaban los ojos

Y Dark se puso todo pálido al igual que su mascota así que la abrazo mientras veían como Keiji se acercaba aun con la escoba pero con una mirada medio psicópata -"que hice para merecer esto T.T"-

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARK

Y los otros dos iban saliendo de la casa, y Krad pensaba que nunca había visto a su padre tan histérico en su vida…..

-ese idiota mal nacido desgraciado enfermo pervertido…- venia balbuceando mientras jalaba a Krad de la mano

-eto….yo…lo..lo siento..volveré a la escuela de inmediato- dijo Krad intentando calmar a su padre, este se detuvo de golpe

-y que es exactamente lo que dirías? No mandaste a decir que estabas muy enfermo?- dijo sin voltear a verlo y aun agarrando su mano

-que yo mande?...o.o……ah…Satoshi u.u- dijo comprendiendo que les habían cubierto la espalda

-él te esta forzando cierto- dijo de la nada

-eh? o.o….a que te refieres?- lo pensó un poco comprendiendo que se refería a Dark - no…yo, yo acepte venir…-

-y por que aceptaste?- lo soltó mas no lo volteó a ver

-yo….- agacho la mirada

-mmm te sientes inseguro verdad?…-se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, el rubio se sorprendió, como podía haberlo sabido?- ya veo….- se puso de perfil y se cruzo de brazos- lo que sientes es muy normal, demuestra….que no estas completamente seguro de que él te quiera siempre, parte de ti esta seguro de que lo que tienen es muy fuerte y no puede romperse fácilmente … pero la otra parte de ti siente que si apresuran las cosas, él podría aburrirse de ti…no es así?- Krad abrió grandes los ojos para luego agachar la mirada, el le había dado vueltas al asunto y solo tuvo vagas ideas de lo que le pasaba y ahora su padre de la nada había atinado con tanta certeza -pero te diré algo, no dejes que estas cosas se interpongan en tus estudios…debes pensar primero en tu futuro, créeme- miraba hacia la nada

-padre- lo miro extrañado, él esperaba verlo en un arranque de ira pero ahí estaba su padre, extrañamente serio y mirando hacia algún punto pero como si no estuviera realmente ahí

-como sea….aun no confío en el otro sujeto ¬¬- cambio de tema muy rápido- vamonos a casa- suspiro y comenzó a caminar

-eto…padre…-

-que sucede?- dijo aun caminando

-que no es tu auto….el que esta allá atrás?- dijo señalando un auto que estaba en dirección contraria mientras aparecían unas flechitas que señalaban el auto

Se detuvo de golpe- ah…es verdad…vine en auto- se dio la media vuelta y ahora iba rumbo al auto, aun parecía perdido

Krad lo siguió y ambos se subieron y mientras se ponían el cinturón el rubio miro al castaño- "dijo todo eso, con tanta certeza que es imposible que solo lo haya supuesto…tú sentiste eso en el pasado…no es así padre?"- seguía mirándolo

-que me ves ¬¬- arranco el auto

-….no es nada- y fijo su vista al frente, el mayor solo suspiro y dio marcha

-no creas que te has librado de esto-

(Y: Saben…siento k estoy extrañamente cursi y emotiva XD creo k es x ciertos sound tracks que escucho en este momento…tienen un toque d melancolía XD)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARK

Volviendo con los dos pelimorados, podía verse la casa hecha un desastre, a un Teobaldo viendo desde la mesa a su dueño mientras comía un pedazo de pan que quien sabe cuando lo tomo, y a eso dos limpiando…

-eres un demente ¬¬- Dark tenia un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-tsss y tú un salvaje ¬¬- se sobaba el brazo- yo solo estaba bromeando T.T, odio las inyecciones-

Y lo que paso fue, Keiji correteo a Dark con la escoba y este por pavor llego hasta donde estaban los calmantes que el doctor de su padre le mando en caso de que 'le agarrara la locura' y sin previo aviso le clavo la jeringa en el brazo, y el otro ante el dolor le quebró la escoba en la cabeza, y para acabarla, su pequeña persecución hizo que todo quedara en desastre….

-pues tú tienes la culpa ¬¬-

-eres un mal hijo ¬¬-

-y tu un mal padre ¬¬-

-OK, considerare eso un empate- dijo mientras recogía parte de los escombros- y bien….cuantas veces mas piensas salirte de la escuela ¬¬-

-ya esta bien ¬¬ lo siento, me excedí, no lo vuelvo a hacer- suspiro- con-ten-to?-

-que falso eres -.-….pero bueno…-también suspiro- se pelearon?-

-…por que lo supones?- camino hacia la ventana intentando de alguna manera evadir a su padre, el cielo se había oscurecido….iba a llover

-mmm llámalo sexto sentido….-siguió recogiendo- no se por que haya sido…pero estoy seguro de que es tu culpa-

-yo soy el malo? O.o- volteo a verlo, Teobaldo se había puesto al lado de su padre

-sip u.u- dijo moviendo la cabeza al igual que Teobaldo

-rata traidora ¬¬….pues si me iba a disculpar…..si cierto loco no hubiera llegado con una escoba!!-

-ahora yo soy el malo? ¬¬-

-eso digo! ¬¬ y también un tacaño! Deberías pagar una sirvienta o algo-

-si tú lo pagas con TU dinero claro ¬¬- esa es la frase celebre de mi padre ¬¬!

-tacaño -.-….-

En eso tocaron el timbre y acto seguido la puerta se volvió a caer u.u!

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARK

El castaño y el rubio llegaron a su destino, bajaron del auto, y ambos entraron a la casa…

-yo tengo que regresar al trabajo solo necesito unos papeles- recordó que los había 'aniquilado'- aun que ahora tendré que ir por el respaldo u.u!

-ya veo n.n!-

-no estés tan alegre ¬¬ ya pensare en un castigo para ti por salirte de la escuela pero mientras…ve a tu habitación-

-si…-

Y los dos ya iban para arriba, Krad a su habitación y el castaño a su cuarto para ir por el respaldo en CD, para llegar a las escaleras tenían que pasar por el corredor y del lado derecho estaba la sala, pasaron 3 segundos para que regresaran por sus mismos pasos sorprendidos, había alguien ahí, y no era solo uno…..si no tres

-Krad-chan! n.n- dijo el primero que era un niño de unos 10 años, de castaño corto y ojos color dorado, mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche

-hi! tío, Krad-kun n.n- dijo otro de unos 12 años, con el cabello azul y corto, con los ojos igual al menor

-muy buenas tardes querido tío n.n- dijo el mayor, de unos 15 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules

Saludaron los tres chicos desde el sillón de la sala y además, con ellos, había maletas, los dos dueños de la casa abrieron los ojos enormemente- O.O que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Kei Hiwatari totalmente confundido

CONTINUARA

Por que los primos de Krad estaban ahí? por que con maletas? Como afectara esto a la historia? Dejare de ser mala? Algún día sabré el verdadero nombre del padre Hiwatari? XD

(perdon si se m paso una falta d ortografia...tampoco m extrañaria si en vez d mousy dijera mouse XD m pelee mucho con word x k m la cambiaba solo esperemos k no XD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Y:** k? x k m ven así? Yo les dije k habría un montón d anexados XD

**J:** y x k primitos?

**Y:** es k…./pose dramática/ descubrí k si quieres joder a alguien pero enserio….mándale primitos ¬¬, esos seres infernales del demonio k fingen inocencia cuando son demonios!!! Ah y luego a una la ven con cara d niñera y t ponen a cuidar a esos infantes del mal y no les puedes poner un hasta aquí x k tu, x ser la mayor serias la mala!!!! Y lanzan cosas! Molestan! te hacen ver blanca nieves una y otra vez hasta k pierde el sentido y unos t miran y miran! Y parece k t analizan!! Y pegan chicle en tu cabello!!!! X.x

**A/J/T:** O.O Yumi?

**Y:** x.x…gomen…es k tengo muchos primitos y en las reuniones familiares…pues…ya saben el resto u.u!

**J:** toda traumada ¬¬

**Y:** bueno bueno siento k esto m quedo medio cursi en algunas partes XD pero weno ya k n.n! perdonen la tardanza y ahora van los agradecimientos y contestaciones d reviews n.-

**Neko-no-saint** :hola!...jeje tienes razón, hay algo con estos dos k hace desear yaoi jojojo, y d los videos jajaja como m gustaría a mi k existieran esos videos…..m cae k si mato x conseguirlos XD, y hablando d Dai y Satoshi…los puse muy poquito en este Cáp. u.u! pero lo compensare en el próximo lo prometo n.-, gracias x tu apoyo y perdona el retraso n.n!

**Rya Reil Miyu: **m alegra k el fic t este gustando n.n! jeje ese flash back no se…estaba inspirada XD y bueno si hay padres así quizás no lancen el sillón XD pero estoy segura que el mío es capaz de sacar una manguera ¬¬ XD además ve feo a mis amigos hombres XD, muchas gracias x leer n.- y perdona la gran tardanza n.n!

**Shingryu Inazuma: **si!!!! hay k hacer un monumento a Teobaldo XD, y de Dark…caramba, si k lo hago despistado XD pero al menos no fueron 5 capitulos para k le cayera el veinte XD aun así no sabe del todo k pasa pero weno….algo es algo no n.n! jojojo, gracias x el apoyo

**Yuu Kleiyu: **enserio t enorgulleces d mi? O.o….TwT gracias/corre y la abraza/ eso me hace sentir especial…espero k este Cáp. haya sido d tu agrado y deberás k como m da miedo decepcionar a alguien T.T…ejm alejémonos d mis traumas XD, muchas gracias x todo tu apoyo y x ese regalo k m diste en mi cumple n.- (ya pasaron 4 meses no le hagas ¬¬) n.n! perdona la tardanza

**darkangelchan: **hi! jeje pues intento k esto sea interesante pero siento k luego esto ya raya en la locura x.x, m alegra k el intro t haya gustado n.-, y espero k t haya gustado el Cáp. (si no m aviento al pozo T.T…XD) pues bueno el padre d Dark esta medio loco o.0 (si c echo a la esposa como no XD) pero weno paso d un loco demente a un loco inofensivo XD gracias x leer y perdona el retraso u.u!

**Y.baku09: **jeje también hola a Midoriko n.n!...el lemon, je pensaba ponerlo hasta el final pero m están dando unas ganas d ponerlo antes jojojo no se…depende d como avance la historia, y del padre d Dark manoseándose a Krad XDXD se m hizo muy cómico eso y decidí ponerlo XDXD, oh es verdad, Takeshi creo k le caíste bien a Midoriko n.n (T: oh muchas gracias…pero /pose dramática/ mi corazón es solo para mi querido Jack) (J: cállate imbécil!!!.. además dijo agradar no gustar ¬¬) n.n! muchas gracias x leer

**GadissGrayword: **muchas gracias x los ánimos n.n, jojojo espero que con este Cáp. tu duda se haya aclarado, y quieres un Teobaldo? T regalo uno si quieres XDXD niia!!! Yo también compraría cada material k tuviera a Dark y Krad fotos videos imágenes n//n juju seria el paraíso …./divagando/…..ejm una vez mas gracias x los ánimos y perdona el retraso n.n!

**Suishou Haruka: **my dear XD como tas, ya has podido descansar d tanto examen y trabajo? Jeje espero k si n.n! ah y pues creo k t lo dije x anticipado pero t lo vuelvo a decir, happy birth day XD (creo k a estas alturas ya habrá pasado u.u! pero weno) jajaja enserio tu papa t hizo algo como lo del papa d Krad? XDXD k loco jeje ahora comprendes a Krad nee XD, grax x leer y espero k t haya ido bien con todos tus pendientes y trabajos…ah y m debes actualizaciones eh! XD, t cuidas n.-

**Chussel: **creo k ya ni t acuerdas verdad? XD no le hace d todos modos t lo voy a hacer leer otra vez XD

**Nikky Hatake: **TwT muchas gracias x el aliento! Me hace muy feliz n.n, jeje m gusta k Dark sea un perver no se x que XD y no creo poder ser traga años /se tira al piso/ cada día m hago mas vieja T.T…ejm en fin, muchas gracias x el apoyo n.- y perdón x la tardanza

**N****anami Al chan: **Nanami/corro hasta ella y la abrazo/ TwT nee nee, k t pareció este Cáp.? T gusto? Sabes que m importa mucho tu opinión verdad? Dime la verdad o m tiro al pozo XD, espero k t haya gustado n.n ya nos veremos en el MSN en un rol….o no mi querido Seyuri XD o también Takaya XDXD t cuidas n.-

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **k nick tan largo XD, lemon/vestida d mesera/ una orden d lemon para la mesa 4!!! XD claro k pondré lemon, ya veré cuando XD primero los molesto un rato jojojo XD gracias x leer n.-

**Cristin: **acción now? Jojojo que impaciencia, pero weno es k esto es mas comedia romántica k nada, el ponerle lemon es un bonus adicional (y un placer mío jojojo XD) pero weno, intentare poner mas acercamientos, aun k con la bola d anexados las verán difíciles n.n!, gracias x el apoyo n.-

**Pilikita y Kororito: **k bueno k t gusto el intro n.n jeje y descuida, siempre habrá mirones XDXD muchas gracias x leer n.- y perdona la tardanza n.n!

**lilou-chan: **Dark es un pervertido? Jajaja pues claro k si, aun k no t entendí en k sentido lo dijiste o.0…XD gracias x haber leído n.n!

**La momy: **deberás m parezco a tu hermana? XD entonces creo k nos llevaríamos d maravilla jeje y bueno yo también estoy medio traumada XD, del papa d Dark, d hecho si esta loco XD jajaja weno no es malo, solo traumado x la vida y con unas cuantas terapias y medicamentos los puede arreglar XD, muchas gracias x leer n.-

**Ladyyami-atem****: n.n **jeje gracias x leer, es k te quiero pero matar aun tenia para exprimirle jugo y m dije 'x k no hacer una conti' jeje, espero k t haya gustado el Cáp., no m gusta decepcionar a las personas x.x, perdona la tardanza n.-

**Ayumi Warui: **O.O deberás k estoy súper sorprendida, jamás m espere k algún fanático del DarkxRisa terminaría aquí….amenos k algunos d sus amigos yaoistas los obligaran a leer XD pero enserio k m he quedado sorprendida O.O, caray no se k decir…pues …deberás quieres saber x k odio a Risa? Es k no m quiero ganar aun mas enemigos n.n!, weno mi odio a Risa fue antes incluso del yaoi, así que no culpemos al yaoi XD, lo k sucede es k Risa c m hace una persona súper superficial, y la verdad no m agradan ese tipo d personas k juzgan a los demás x como se ven, además d k siento k Risa se sentía x encima d la gran mayoría, eso m hacia molestar, y le gustaba Dark más x su apariencia y prácticamente lo quería para ella sola sin pensar en lo que el quería y luego esta bien, ya al final se revindico un poco lo admito, pero luego vi el tomo 1 de D.N.Angel y ahí si bateo y feo a Dai, y m dije 'pues k se cree la ultima cerveza del estadio?' y por eso es k no es d mi gran afecto ¬¬….aun k últimamente ya no quiero matarla así k bueno la dejare en el fondo del mar jojojo aun no estoy tan loca para revivir muertos XD, sobre Amy y Jack, pues son un poco d todo XD veras, originalmente son personajes d una historia toda rara k hice, y c m ocurrió ponerlos en las intros, además d k por si, los personajes k uno crea, d cierta forma son parte d uno n.n!, weno espero k haya aclarado tus dudas, y k no m odies x.x pero enserio, las personas del tipo Risa no m caen muy bien y pa acabarla soy rencorosa u.u (malas experiencias en la escuela…t lo aseguro) t cuidas n.-

**Y****uzurihanek: **jajaja es k subir mangas es mas fácil k encender el coco para inspirarse XD pero weno ya vine y ya actualice…además d k ya puse mas mangas n.-, espero t haya gustado, t cuidas n.n y gracias x leer

Y como siempre gracias a los k no dejan reviews ya sea por tiempo, pena o incluso weva XD (créanme k los comprendo XD) n.- chao


End file.
